fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 136
The True Villain, Once Again is the 136th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Erza's group encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang in the magical Library, and struggle with the notorious gang's confusing ways. Meanwhile, Dan and Natsu continue their fight, but only with a little help from Lucy's sex appeal does Natsu manage to gain victory. Whilst looking for their clock piece, Gajeel's group is encountered by Samuel. Summary While Natsu is battling with Dan, the others; Lucy, Michelle, Romeo and Happy are in a chapel trying to find the clock part. Meanwhile, at the Magic Library, Erza and her team have an encounter with the notorious Jiggle Butt Gang. The gang is delighted to see their "goddess", Wendy, who is horrified at their arrival. Erza berates them for putting Wendy in their signature outfit, although the three thieves rebuke that Wendy was happy to wear it. Carla, in an unexplained fury, rips the jumpsuit to shreds. Cana expresses the dreadful nightmares Carla has had about Wendy wearing the suit. The three thieves suddenly erupt into a brouhaha of random comments, and brash displays of their 'evil'. Annoyed, Erza belligerently demands they tell them why they've come to the library, to which the leader of the trio express that everyone in the criminal underworld knows that Fairy Tail is searching for an incredible treasure. Wendy, irritated with the situation, throws on the Jiggle Butt attire (much to Carla's horror) and attempts to bring out the gang's 'true selves' and asks them to join Fairy Tail. The leader of the trio agrees to hear Wendy out, but insists that Erza dress into the Jiggle Butt Gang attire in exchange. Contrary to Cana and Carla's protest, Erza stoically agrees. Finally wearing the apparel, she fixates a white flower into her hair that she picked up from the pseudo-picnic they attempted to have earlier. She then attempts to have a philosophical discussion about true evil with the gang, questioning why they pride themselves with such an outfit. Aware of Erza's intentional (or unintentional) distraction, Wendy tells Cana to take the opportunity to search for the clock piece while Erza and her keep the gang occupied. Cana then hands Wendy a communication card and explains that she'll activate the card if they find something. Amidst Cana and Carla's diligent search for the clock piece, Cana starts reasoning with Carla about the Legion's possible intentions and its ultimate goal. Meanwhile, Natsu and Dan are still in a brawl in the underground graveyard. Natsu modifies his strategy and indirectly attacks via a pillar, blinding Dan with a cloud of dust and debris. Managing to score a direct Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Dan, Natsu finds that it brings little to no damage at all. Dan bellows a laugh and comments that Natsu's attacking power isn't as impressive as it looks and insists that because Natsu's time was frozen for seven years, and Dan has been training those seven years, there's no way he can lose to someone like his opponent. Natsu disregards Dan's comment and retaliates with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Dan's shield deflects it and sends Natsu flying down a long flight of stairs while Coco looks at him from a neighboring staircase. Natsu finally crash-lands in the same chapel that Lucy and the others are searching for the clock piece in. Dan arrives shortly after and upon seeing Lucy, calls her by a new nickname. Enraged, Natsu attacks Dan but is instead, once again, shrunk down by his spear. As Dan approaches Lucy, Romeo steps in for her, taking a protective stance and attacks Dan with two purple fireballs, which proves to be useless as the attack is reflected. Back at the library, the Jiggle Butt Gang weeps after the leader of the trio explains the origin of their suits. Erza says that she cannot cry over a story so callow and belittles their futile attempts of 'evil'. Erza impels that to be a leader, you must be a paragon and demands the boss of the trio to do a simple 100 push-up demonstration to show his lackeys at least a 'fraction' of his power. The boss relents after seeing the hopeful gaze of his lackeys and begins to do push-ups at a rapid, un-paced speed. Back at the chapel, Romeo suddenly realizes that if they continue their fight with Dan, the chapel and the hidden clock piece may be destroyed in the crossfire. Michelle theorizes that Dan might not know that the clock piece is hidden within the room, considering that Natsu and him just happened upon there by accident. She concludes that a decoy must occupy and distract him. Michelle, Romeo, and Happy, all turn to Lucy and grin. Lucy, aware of their intentions, is dismayed and against the plan upon hearing it. They rationalize that Lucy is the only one that can catch Dan's attention and hold it long enough for them to return Natsu back to human size and quickly finish him. Lucy grudgingly and unwillingly agrees be the decoy. Romeo gradually gets cornered and Dan springs forward with his spear to jab at his opponent, until Lucy calls to him with yearn. Frozen neck down, he slowly turns his head to see Lucy in a white bikini, a bride veil, and white heels. Dan, oblivious to anything else around him, falls for the trap and skips after Lucy, nose bleeding and all. Happy then flies in and drops Natsu on Dan's spear, causing him to be returned to his normal size. Natsu combines his flames with Romeo's and they successfully knock out Dan in a single combined fireball. The wall glows from the impact and the hidden clock part is revealed. Happy, asserting the importance of this moment, starts crying as it is the first time Lucy's sexual charm has worked. Albeit, Coco is hidden behind a wall, observing the group. Meanwhile in the library, the boss of the Jiggle Butt Gang is struggling with his 38th push-up, and Erza continues to disdain him. The leader then shows Erza his gluteus maximus and proudly exclaims it is the gang's pride and joy. He assembles his lackeys and they galvanize to use Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy and fire the blast at Wendy, who pushes Erza out of the way just in time. The pungent smell spreads throughout the library and reaches Cana and Carla. As Cana stumbles backwards into a shelf, it falls inwards and a secret passage is revealed, and the end of the passage, Cana and Carla find the clock part. Wendy, noticing the communication card that Cana gave her has activated, informs Erza that Cana has found the clock piece. When the gang hears this, the boss attaches his posterior to Erza's face (specifically her nose) and fires a Point Blank Ecstasy before running off to find the clock piece. The Jiggle Butt Gang ignite another Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy again when they find Cana and Carla and run off with the clock part. However, they encounter a vehement Erza on their way out. Erza cries that they deserve divine punishment for befouling her memento of the picnic and sends the gang flying. Cana wonders how they'll be able to carry the huge clock part, but when Erza sees it, she comments that it's nothing and they can just carry it along with her baggage. Off on a distant mountain, Gajeel is digging into its peak but stops abruptly after awhile and says that someone is watching them. Further investigation reveals it to be Samuel, who is hovering above the group, stating that he is there for the same thing they are. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Jiggle Butt Gang (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * |Pāpuru Furea}} * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used * * * *Call Cana Card *Iron Dragon's Pickaxe *Iron Dragon's Shovel Armors used * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy *Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Point Blank Ecstasy Weapons used *Sword *Ricochet *Habaraki Items used *Shovel *Magic Card Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes